Basketball Bozo!
by dreamer1221
Summary: What happens when a new boy starts lying about his life? What happens when London gets jelous of Maddie's kid sister?
1. In The Game Room

_In The Game Room_

Cody: U know what Zack, I think I can beat u at anything if I want to

Zack: O yeah, ur on! First one who loses a game of Froggy Free Way is the all time LOSER!

Cody: Ok. Prepare to lose Zackary!

Max and a boy walk into game room

Zack: Hey Max, u came just in time to see me beat Cody's butt at Froggy Free Way,

Max: Great! (Cody gives a puzzled look) Well this is my friend Matt. He just moved from Delaware. He is the master at basketball! He can beat anyone at a game of one-on-one.

Matt: Well, I wouldn't say that, per say. Oh wait, yeah I would! (Zack gives a rude glance at him)

_Theme Song_


	2. In The Lobby

_In The Lobby_

London: Hey Maddie, guess what?

Maddie: Ur getting sent to Siberia?

London: No silly, I invited a new friend to stay the night at the Tipton! Her name is Labanya.

Maddie: Ok, y should I care?

London: Because I invited u to come to the sleepover.

Maddie: Sry, but I have other plans. I'm going to spend the night with my half sister, Taylor. We are going out to dinner, and then meeting up with my b/f, Jack.

London: O I c, hang with the little sister instead of ur rich friend

Maddie: Yeah!


	3. In Zack and Cody's Suite

_In Zack and Cody's Suite_

Zack: So, Matt is it? If ur really good at b-ball, then u wouldn't mind playing a quick game of one-on-one would u?

Matt: Well, normally, I wouldn't but it's close to dinner time. I have to be getting home. See ya Max

Max: K, bye!

Zack: Hey Max, have u actually _seen_ Matt play basketball?

Max: No, but he says that he's really good.

Cody: Sounds like a case of "the new kid".

Max: Huh?

Cody: Well, when a new kid comes, they try to get people to like them by saying they are really good at stuff and that they have cool stuff.

Zack: U know I think I have an idea to see if he really has a case of "the new kid"


	4. In The Lobby 2

_In The Lobby_

Maddie comes out of elevator

Maddie: Come on Taylor. Where are u?

Taylor walks into hotel

Taylor: Hey Maddie (gives Maddie a hug)

Maddie: Hey so are u ready to go?

Taylor: Ready when u are.

London walks in with Labanya.

London: Hey Maddie, this is my friend Labanya.

Labanya: London, I can introduce myself thank you. Hey I'm Labanya.

London: We were just about to go up to my suite.

Labanya: Hey do u want to come, Manny is it?

Maddie: It's Maddie, and no. I'm spending the night with my half sister, Taylor.

Taylor: Pleasure to meet u.

London: Yeah what ever! Maddie thinks it would be funner if she spends time with her half sister than with us.

Labanya: O really. Well we'll see about that.

Taylor: Ok what ever. Let's go Mad.

Maddie: Ok. Bye London.


	5. At Zack and Cody's School

_At Zack and Cody's School_

Zack: Ok. You know what we're doing right?

Max and Cody in unison: Right.

Zack: Ready? 3. 2. 1. Go!

Cody walks over to Matt.

Cody: Hey Matt, Max wants to talk to you.

Matt: Ok. I wonder what she wants.

Cody: I don't know. But it's important.

Matt walks over to Max

Matt: You wanted to talk to me Max?

Max: Yeah. I wanted to teach me how to shoot a free-throw.

Matt: A f-f-free th-th-throw?

Max: Yeah. You wouldn't mind would you?

Matt: N-n-no. That would b-b-be f-f-fine.

Max hands Matt a basketball and Matt fumbles it.

Max: You a little nervous there, Matt?

Matt: No. My hands are sweaty. That's all.

Max: Ok… well what do I have to do first?

Matt: Well… first you have to… ummm…

Max: Line up?

Matt: Yeah, line up!

Zack: Hey Matt, bet you can't beat me in a game of 1-on-1!

Matt: Oh yeah? You're on!

Matt and Zack start playing, and Zack scores the first basket.

Zack: Might as well give up now.

Matt: Yeah right, in your dreams.

They continue to play and Matt makes an easy 2 foot shot.

Matt: Oo. Are you feeling the heat?

Zack: Lucky shot.

Continuing to play, Zack makes 2 more shots.

Zack: Oh, how many is that? I would say 3.

Matt: Yeah, and those are the only 3 you are going to see.

Matt makes 1, but Zack makes 1 as well,

Zack: Well, if I make one more, I think I'm going to win, don't you?

Matt: We'll see about that!

Zack makes an amazing 3 pointer.

Max: I thought you could beat anybody.

Matt: Well… see ya!

Matt tries to make a run, but Cody stops him.

Cody: Well let's look at the facts, Matt tells Max that he can play basketball really well, with out showing her. Max wants to learn how to shoot a freethrow, and Matt doesn't even know how to do it. Then Zack kicks his butt at a game of 1-on-1, after he says he can beat anybody.

Zack: You were right Cody. He does have a case of "The New Kid".

Max: You know, you could've had some really great friends, without having to lie about your abilities of any kind.

Matt: I know, but I just thought that if everybody knew that I'm not as cool as other people, then they wouldn't like me.

Cody: If you just be your self, then you can make the best of friends, that's how we met Max.

Zack: With a little help from the "Drew Crew".

Cody: That's beside the point.

Matt: I guess you're right. Sorry Max.

Max: It's ok.


	6. Outside of the Hotel

_Outside of the hotel_

Maddie: Thanks Taylor. I owe you big time!

Taylor: Yeah just don't use me as a pawn to get away from London, even though I feel your pain.

Maddie: Ok, I won't. So now that we have London off of our hands, do you want to go to see a movie?

Taylor: Sure!

London and Labanya sees the whole thing

London: How could she? After all that we've been through!

Labanya: I'll talk to her.

Labanya walks up to Maddie

Labanya: Hey Madison.

Maddie: It's Maddie.

Labanya: What ever. Are you sure you don't want to come in?

Maddie: Yeah. Taylor and I are about to see a movie.

Labanya: Oh really. Then you should see "Tale of the Living Lie".

Maddie: I've never heard of it.

Labanya: You haven't. Well it's about a girl who tries to get out of a party by paying someone to be her… cousin. Then the person holding the party finds out. Now the girl has to say that she's sorry to the person holding the party.

Maddie: Sounds interesting. I'll keep that in mind.

Labanya: For Pete's sake! Don't you see what I've been trying to say? London found out about your little charade. Now she's really upset.

Maddie: She did?

Labanya: Yeah. And I think you should go and apologize to her.

Maddie: Ok.


	7. In London's Suite

_In London's Suite_

Maddie: London, I didn't mean to hurt you, it's just, I need to do my own stuff. Do you understand?

London: Yeah, I'm sorry about not letting you do other stuff.

Labanya: It's so touching!

Maddie: I have to go to the movies with Taylor now. Bye!

London and Labanya: Bye!

Labanya: Ok now that's she's gone, want to do each other's hair?

London: No! Only professional's are aloud to touch this hair.

Labanya: Yeah I thought it was a bad idea too.


	8. In Zack and Cody's Suite 2

_In Zack and Cody's Suite_

Matt: I'm glad we're still friends.

Cody: Yeah, but on one condition. You have to beat me in a game of 1-on-1.

Matt: Ok, but I'm not sure I can do it.

Zack and Max: I am!


End file.
